percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter One-Why me?
I try not to ask for to much but who knew.I mean all my life spent inside a tiny closet locked in with no food or water.Yet I still looked preety good.I don't remeber who put me in that closet.All I know is that my name is Lilac.I would have vision's of a man in a long black coat with a long pointy black beard come toward me with a knife,I would yell and scream punch and kick.But he didn't budge."It's only gonna hurt a lot Lilac!Hold on little Princess!"the man would say with a british accent.Than he would take out a roll of duck tape and put it over my mouth he would say some threating word's I couldn't make out and he would slap me.I would bleed badly and I would go light headed and faint as if I was dead but I knew I wasn't I could hear a converstian between him and another man.My finger's would feel cold and I'd go pale right than and there.But one day I had had it and I attaked the man.But my vision isn't firm I can only see a little bit of a blurr and me running out of the tiny closet.What had he done to me in there and did I kill him?I went back checked and I had killed him,he was laying on the floor with blood seeping out of his mouth and his body nowhere near his head.I couldn't believe what I just realized.I had ripped the man's head off his body and thrown his body somewhere I couldn't find."What have I done?"I heard police siren's and I ran out.They were right behind me following me stalking me.Then a boy caught me in his hand's.I thought oh my god he's part of the police this is bad.But then he said,"Are you ok?"he had light blue eye's."I'm fine who are you?"I said hastily."I'm Michael Talons.Son of Zeus.Come we have to get you out of here."he was so polite maybe a bit older than me though but I asked him,"How old are you?"I din't realize it but I had been tearing up.He put his finger on my cheek and took off my tear's."I'm thirteen.How about you?What's your name?"he said with a smile.I smiled back and said,"I'm Lilac.I'm thirteen."I din't know where we were going but I went with him with no fear.Then the cop's showed up next to us and I gasped and hid behind him."Pardon me kid but have you seen this thirteen year old girl she killed a man.........We think the man was abusing her so she attaked him....But have you seen her?"the police man asked Michael."Sorry sir I've never seen her but man does she look preety,"he looked at the picture of me the police man held in his hand."But sorry sir I haven't seen any girl."he said charmingly.The police men left and he said to me,"Explian."I huffed and blew my bang's out of my eye's,"Michael please really I don't know what I did.My vision was blurry and I ripped his head off of his body and threw his body somewhere.Please Michael,"I began to sniffel.He looked at me with his blue eye's and winked at me."You remind me of a kid of Ares only your preetier then any other kid of Ares." Category:Chapter Page